Much interest has been generated in the scientific, engineering and medical communities regarding the adaptation of living cells to perform additional functions. There has been some work of Dr. Loren Field of Indianapolis in which cardiomyocetes have been modified to repair or replace heart tissue. While it has been demonstrated that small patches of cardiac or other muscular tissue can be grown and suggested that such patches can be placed within or on particular organs, including the heart, the development of a specific and novel form of cellular structure, not found in nature, has not been described to the knowledge of this inventor. This structure which we will call "Biologic Cabling" is not an organism but a building block for alternative tissue pathways for electrical signal conduction throughout a living body.
Already, there are banks of stem cells and other cells are now available which can be used to develop particular tissues for various uses, but no one has provided a structure well suited to conducting electrical activity throughout a living body comprised primarily or exclusively of living cells.
It should be noted that by using the most biologically friendly materials, living cells themselves, many of the present problems with implantable device/body interface issues are negated. For example, in the pacemaker area, it is not advisable to attach anything to the left ventricular internal wall or put it in that chamber because of the propensity of such additions to throw clots which can easily then be lodged in the brain.
It will become apparent to the reader that there are numerous applications for biologic cabling.